The known devices of the indicated type have a relatively complex structure, they have reliability problems in the long-term and they are difficult to produce from an industrial point of view. Production of such devices is difficult to automate due to the small dimensions and the inherent delicateness of the interior components, and specifically the pressure sensor and the possible circuit support.